rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
SotW Organizational Standards
Uses For Each Category Category Order Please put the categories on new pages in the proper order. Mostly this just means putting the Sunlight on the Water category first and your character's category last. #Sunlight on the Water #SotW Locations/Vehicles/NPCs/Rules/Characters #Story Arc categories #Character categories Sunlight on the Water Everything goes here. Yes, everything. SotW NPCs This category is for any singular Non-Player Characters, as well as any groupings therein. In game terms, anything that could be represented by the Allies, Contacts, Cult, or Followers background goes in this category. SotW Locations Anywhere that a person could conceivably be goes in this category. This includes Manses, islands, cities, buildings, schools, whatever. SotW Vehicles Anything that can be controlled by Sail, and anything that can only be moved by Ride should probably go in this category. An intelligent warstrider goes here, a mount does not. An intelligent warstrider would also be an NPC. If I make a page for Kimbery, she would be a vehicle, location, and NPC all at once. SotW Rules Special house rules sections go here. This category should be fairly obvious. SotW Characters This category is for the character category pages ONLY. That means that only the five character pages should go in here. This category shouldn't be added to any time soon. ''Character'' categories These should be subcategories of the appropriate game. Place belongings, followers, backstory, and anything else that focuses on your character here. They should include your picture and a description of your character. To make a category a subcategory of another, merely make it belong to the supercategory the same way you would any other page. See Category:Sunlight on the Water's source to see this in action. Teager's Game Pages which are from Teager's game go in this category. You shouldn't have anything to add to this. Making New Categories New categories should be discussed (or at least mentioned) on the talk page, unless they are a yet uncreated Character category. Formatting Individual Pages Line breaks and headings are your friends! Please be sure to use Headings of various sizes to better organize a page. Try to have at least two sections for any given page(Artifacts often have "Flavor" and "Mechanics", for instance). Page Templates Stats Page Template Experience Page Template Useful Wiki Tips Redirects To set up a redirect, as the first line of the page, type #REDIRECT where where 'where' is the page to redirect to. This is suggested for making a short link to a really long page title, such as "The Cult of the Resplendent Whisperer of the Sands" being linked to by "Amber's Cult". Steve will take care of the mess that is usernames. Move Up at the top of every page is a tab named "Move". Use this to transfer the entire contents of a page to a new title, as well as automatically setting up a redirect from the old page to the new one. This is much faster and cleaner than the manual way. Talk Talk pages are used for discussion of the content, or issues relevant to that content. On occasion (Taru-Kul) they'll be adapted for other purposes, but try to avoid it. Writing on a User's Talk page is the equivalent of sending them a message -- they'll see a notice the next time they log in to the Wiki. Feel free to send Steve messages. Facebook or email works too. Category:Sunlight on the Water